Chip Appleton
"Predator" Chip Appleton is a professional wrestler operating out of the IWA. He started his rookie year with the original IWA, even making some appearances at the HYPER FIGHTS, and was one of the few stars to continue on with the IWA-R, where he has since become one of the companies top stars. Known for his survivalist gimmick which clashes strongly against his pleasant bumpkin personality, Appleton has won over the fans through a series of brutal feuds. HISTORY So You Want To Hyper Fight Too! The second season of IWA Hyper Fights reality show saw the first appearance of Chip, as a young Welshmen who was a big fan of Brian Calypso, and desperately wanted to become a professional wrestler. The series frequently saw the amiable Appleton as the butt of jokes from the other contestants, especially Sam Kidd. Despite the hazing, Appleton more than got his revenge in the ring, eliminating Kidd, and making it to the finals where he finally lost to Terrence Moore. Following the win, Moore signed a contract with EuroSHOCK; with the top star unavailable the IWA scooped up Appleton as the silver medalist. HYPER FIGHTS SUPER NOVA IV Appleton made his official debut at the IWA's flagship event, Super Nova. With the hype machine in full effect, Appleton was handed a singles match against top star, Simon Cruise. While the event was a complete failure, lack of outside support leading it to be the least watched Super Nova in history; Cruise and Appleton stole the show. IWA-R When the International Wrestling Alliance Returned, Terrence Moore had been brought in, and any shine that Cruise had given him at SN4 was quickly forgotten. Appleton found himself opening shows "Dynamite" Darren Jones, and working the losing end of various tag matches with Stan Bishop and Sam Kidd. His first real break came at IWA Reprisal when he won a three-way-dance over Bishop and Jeremy Rolands. He'd follow this with a six-man-tag victory over Rolands and the Summers brothers, where he'd pin Doug Summers. The Rolands feud continued at IWA Rough Times, with another tag match, this time Appleton pinned SYWTHFT winner, Terrence Moore. Incensed, Moore demanded a rematch, with Appleton again coming out on top in their one on one encounter at Ring of Razors. Birth of The Predator With the big Moore win, Appleton started to get his confidence back. This drew the attention of Thomas Wendt, one fo the other guys who had been suffering in opening tag matches. The two got into heated exchanges over finishers, which finally led to a submission match at IWA Rumble. Here Appleton debuted the PAC for a quick win, he also adopted his survivalist gimmick. Which made absolutely no sense, but the audience seemed to appreciate the surreal nature of a man trying to dig a tiger pit in front of the ring "for my enemies." The new winning streak would continue over Bishop, and Brian Little; leading Appleton to be included on Simon Cruise's All Star team taking on RAZOR in a War Games match at Super Nova VI. At IWA Redemption, Appleton would beat Brent Wallace to become the top contender for the heavyweight title. His shot would come at Bright Future IV, and while it was a losing effort against "Mr. Serious" Jack East; Appleton looked like a real threat. Title History IWA-R Heavyweight Champion IWA Television Title The RUMBLE II Winner CRIMSON EMPEROR XI tournament winner SYWTHFT Finalist Moves PAC Western Lariat Tombstone Piledriver Bird of Prey (flying shoulderblock)